


Morning Rays

by Puns_and_Pickles



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, But Also Spicy Smut, Dorks in Love, Excessive Fluff, Fluff, Fondling, Lots of Trust and Love, M/M, Mature Couple, Morning Loving, Romance, Short One Shot, Snarky Heinwald, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns_and_Pickles/pseuds/Puns_and_Pickles
Summary: Sometimes the first morning hours can turn out to be the best.





	Morning Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. After writing this I have been made aware that maybe the demeanors for Heinwald can be a bit different depending on if you play the game in English or Japanese. Personally, I prefer English cause I freaking like Heins german accent, but I hope that doesn't detract from reading this. I want yall to enjoy it! Cause every fandom deserved some fluffy smut every now and then ^^

.

“Hey… partner…”

Rough stubble ghosted over Heinwald’s temple, tracing his name with a certain brute gentleness that he was all too familiar with. It was early morning. The sun was peeking through the manor’s gothic windows and slowly drowning out the comfortable darkness.

“The sun has only just risen, inquisitor. Cease your meddling.” Heinwald groaned. He was a tangle of black and white curls, tucked securely under a strong arm and flush to an overly sweltering chest. Truly nothing, save an eldritch mystery could pull him from this safe haven… or Curran, really. It was that simple. 

“How can I stop when I’ve finally got you right in my arms, Hein.” Those were true words. After weeks of grueling legwork work and reconnaissance, they had finally managed to put an end to an elusive crime syndicate and stopped the dragon part trade to the east ports. Of course solving the mystery had been reward enough for a certain _Magic Researcher_, but this--having his partner right here with him--it was what he had truly been looking forward too. “...I missed you.”

“I missed you too, you oaf.” Heinwald curled up tighter to Curran’s solid chest, closing his eyes in hopes of having a few more minutes of bliss. Waking up meant getting up, and getting up was inevitable and necessary and very much not here by his partner’s side. Not that he’d admit it out loud.

“Ha! Nice try! You’re gonna have to wake up eventually, partner. We have to report back to the guard station and make sure those bastards get sent away for good.” Lips descended on Heinwald again, lightly kissing their way down his cheekbones and stopping just shy of his own. Heinwald thinks the eternities may have taken pity on him when Curran pauses, but as gentle fingers combed his mismatched hair from his eyes he knew it was over. Curran had won. “Hey, Hein.”

“Yes. You have woken me up. I hope your goddess is happy with your efforts.” Heinwald laments, opening his eyes and closing them again as the morning rays become too bright to handle. 

“Heh. For someone that hates going to sleep as much as you do, you shouldn’t make such a duss-.”

“Fuss. It’s fuss you--Curran, _stop that_!” Heinwald groaned again and swats at his assaulted ear, feeling a slight huff of air tickle his skin. His red eyes open to see a smiling brute stare lovingly back at him.

“You are truly a menace!” With a heavy sigh, Heinwald rolled back to his side of the bed, ignoring the way his skin tingled and his body missed the warmth that Curran possesses. 

“You’re the only one who sees pillow talk as a threat.”

“I was perfectly content the way I was, thank you very much.” It’s just a game. Heinwald loves his partner. Loves the way he chooses to shower him in attention in these select rare moments. When they both finally have a moment to breathe between cases and can be as unbothered and saccharine as they want to be. 

“I could’ve left you to get breakfast. Would you have liked that better?” Curran teased again, rolling onto his back to face the ceiling.

“It would have saved me the ridiculous flirting.”

“_Oh, come on_! I haven’t even seen you in over a week! Let me at least kiss you after we almost got killed!”

“That was entirely your doing, Inquisitor.”

“_Wha--_HEIN! You can't blame me for saving your sorry ass!” 

“I can and I will. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Then don’t--_ARGH_! It's too early to argue.” Curran grumbled, and Heinwald wordlessly agreed. As much as he enjoyed tormenting easy prey, he fancied Curran’s warm embrace and gentle lips more. His gaze leaves the mundane ceiling to find purchase in his partner’s sour face again, combing down his downturned lips and beard all the way to his exposed abs. 

“I do appreciate the rescue, though. I failed to assess the situation I had gotten myself into…” Credit had to be given where credit was due. Heinwald lets his fingers trace over his partner’s forehead, outlining the fine lines and scars from years of stress and hard work.

“Hmmmm… I could get used to more of that. For all the times I had to save your ass.” 

“Don’t hold your breath.” Heinwald huffs, smiles now gracing both of their faces. 

This morning felt… special. Like the calm breeze after a hurricane. The gentle spring sun showered the room with warm tones and Heinwald couldn’t recall the last time he felt this at ease. Probably a time with Curran, as the best moments always were. 

In a rare show of affection, Heinwald leaned over and placed a fleeting kiss against his partner’s head, closing the distance between their bodies and curling back up against his partner’s warm, solid chest. 

“Thank you.” Heinwald was almost certain he felt Curran's heart beat jolt with his confession. However, he didn't anticipate that said inquisitor would roll over and cover Heinwald with his limbs, caging him loosely against the soft pillows. 

“Don’t. Of course I’d save you. That’s what partners are for.” Curran kissed Heinwald’s temple, trailing short pecks down his face and finding his lips with ease. Heinwald curled his fingers into his partner’s dark blond hair. He feels Curran on top of him, kissing him with increasing passion as Heinwald can feel his own interest begin to stir. He reluctantly pulls away. 

“Well...perhaps there is another way I can show my gratitude?” Heinwald teased, devious smirk sending a shiver through his lover’s body. 

Heinwald hears a deep groan in his partner come to life, sparking another aggressive kiss as broad hands brush through Heinwald’s wild hair. The mage’s own fingers return the favor, tangling in with short blond hair and graciously accepting the tongue fighting his for dominance. It wasn’t a fair fight, but Heinwald wanted to see how far he could push his lover before they both became a tangle of limbs and moans. 

“Hein, I…” Curran came up for breath, only to latch onto his partner’s neck for a secondary assault.

“You wanted this last night. I know. I could tell before we even left the underground and headed back _home-Ahhh_....”Heinwald whispered the last part of his deduction, sighing as Curran sucked hard at the juncture of his stitches. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t seen this outcome. Heinwald, too, had been eager to pull his lover back into their bedroom and spend the night with him, making up for the weeks apart. They had been too tired when they returned, and after showering and stumbling back into Heinwald’s bed it had been only seconds before the two were fast asleep.

_Now_, however…nothing was stopping them. 

“I could have had you on the ride back home, but with all the blood and sweat it would have been filthy.” Heinwald confessed, earning him another groan from his lover. He feels the desperation taking over. A frantic hand smoothing over his nightshirt, making swift progress of his buttons as Heinwald tugs at Curran’s top. “It would have been an interesting experience nonetheless”

“Hein, shut up before I turn you around.” Curran growled.

“I’m simply stating facts. I very much appreciate your resolve, love, and I have no intentions of stopping you now--_ha!--either..._”

Heinwald gasped when a pair of teeth latched onto his left nipple, tongue prodding his sensitive skin as a wandering hand grabbed his ass. He squirmed into the torture, his body flushing from the erotic contact as Curran groped his skin. 

“Curran, w-what..." Heinwald sighed as Curran relented, easing his grasp on his partner. Questions flickered behind his blue eyes. "...W-what can I give you?”

“...uhm…”

“Well?” Heinwald tenderly stroked a scar along Curran’s arm, waiting for the verdict as if it were a mere lunch suggestion. 

“Just…like this? I'm not sure I’m up for anything weird right now_, if you get what I’m sayin’…”_

“I can stomach ‘_normal’ _once or twice. Furthermore, it would be tedious to have to go fetch the handcuffs from the study, wouldn’t you say?” Heinwald teased.

“Fuck, I mean, if you say it like _that_…” Curran snickered, diving back down to kiss the snarky retort right out of him. “Where did we leave the oil last time?”

“Nightstand. I believe.” 

“_Thank Illia_. I really don’t feel like leaving you alone right now.” A split second break for the inquisitor to crawl over to the night stand and retrieve the necessities. “Take your pants off.”

Heinwald compiled, sliding his hands under both his remaining undergarments and making room for a rather eager inquisitor to fit between his legs. 

“Scared I’ll run off?”

“_Run_? You? You’d more likely pick up a book and kick me out.” Curran opened the vial and covered his fingers with the slick liquid. “Ready?”

Heinwald huffed at the jab and grabbed his partner’s shoulder, yanking him down for another kiss. Discolored hands finding purchase in dusty blond hair, and with the way Curran is kissing him back he isn’t sure if he even needs the sex. Maybe this was enough. 

_False_. It was never enough. There was always more Curran to be had. 

Heinwald shivered when fingers slide between him, feeling around his taint and gently tracing his skin until they find his entrance. They aren’t new to this, so it’s no surprise when two of Curran’s fingers breach his muscle and stretch him in tantrum with his tongue, gradually pushing and rubbing inside him as Heinwald almost drowns in bliss. Then Curran adds a third. 

“_Fuck, _I missed you.” He breaks the kiss and scans his partner’s face for any sign of discomfort. Heinwald gives him a nod, and so Curran prods a little more aggressively, relishing in the soft gasp he steals from his lover.

“Y-you’re quite eager, aren’t you?” Heinwald gasps, instinctively grabbing the bed sheet. His body feels the first few hints of pleasure roll down his back as Curran massages him. 

“Can you blame me?” Curran uses his clean hand to bring a loose strand of Heinwald’s hair to his lips, returning his lover’s gaze tenfold as he affectionately kisses it.

Tenderness spreads within Heinwald’s chest, face flushing from this moment of softness between their lewd activities. “You’re being ridiculous, Curran. Stop that.”

“Heh, _sure_...you ready?”

“Take your blasted pants off and we’ll see.” Heinwald grabs the oil and slicks his own hand, running it down his lover’s abdomen and under the layers of cloth. He takes hold of Curran’s member and rubs the oil over the shaft to gently cover it, hoping to make this as pain free as possible for them both. 

“Easy there, if you keep touching me like that then we’re gonna have some problems!” Curran threatened, making short work of his remaining clothes. 

With a smug grin Heinwald gave his partner a few more languid strokes, relishing in the way Curran shivers from the touch before relenting. “Namely?”

“Namely me being spent before I can start. You’re getting me pretty close there, Love,” Curran hooked one of Heinwald’s legs over his shoulder, kissing the soft skin inside his thighs as he rearranges his partner into his lap, rubbing his member against his partner’s ass before lining up. “Are you...good?”

Heinwald takes a deep breath and nods, his muscles tensing as a familiar girth pushes into him. It still hurt a little. There was something about being invaded this way that would never change, but with the promise of what was to come he commanded his body to loosen up and take Curran in. Once he felt Curran’s hips stop and rest against his checks, he finally relax and breathed again. 

“Y-you’re amazing, Hein,” Curran’s eyes are screwed shut, face almost contorted in pain as his lover tired to regain control of his senses. “Just- give me a moment..._please_.”

Heinwald nods. While calling Curran’s member monstrous was inaccurate, his lover was still larger than average. No matter how many nights they had spent in this exact bed making love, it didn’t change the fact that it was always going to take a second to get accustomed to his partner buried deep inside him. 

Moments passed, and when Heinwald can finally breathe regularly again he feels Curran pull out cautiously, then shiver at the tight fit as he pushes back in again. Their bodies slide against each other carefully, but it isn’t long before Curran lets go of his partners leg and secures it around his waist, diving down to taste him one more time. 

The rhythm sets itself from there. Curran pushes down and Heinwald meets him halfway, gasping silently when either of them break the perfect dance. It isn’t long before the calculated thrusts lose their grace and fall into desperation. “_Fuck, _Hein. You feel too good.”

“M-my apologies, but I-I suppose that it’s a-_aah_cceptable just this once.” Heinwald teased, yet quickly chockes when Curran pulled his hips up to meet his thrusts head on. 

“S-sassing me? Now of all times?” Curran groaned, burying his face in his partner’s neck as he bit the flushed skin there, leaving little marks across the white and stained expanse of Heinwald’s throat. 

Heinwald wanted to keep going--to reply and tease and have fun. But with the way Curran was hitting him just right, he couldn’t think straight. His body arched into his lover’s, quiet gasps escaping his lips as their hips frantically meet each other in a desperate attempt to soothe the mounting pressure. Curran was hot against his skin. Too hot. Too much. One of Heinwald’s hands digs into the bed sheets as he feels pleasure building up inside, hoping he could stay grounded as his mind slowly came undone. It wouldn’t be long before they both came, and Heinwald is feeling the desperate ache of his own neglected shaft as he starts stroking himself in tandem with their fucking. 

“Y-you close?” Curran demanded, and before Heinwald could muster a reply he feels a large hand entwine with his own, hastily stroking him in rhythm. 

“I-I might be…” 

“Hein, I don't… I don’t think I can...” Curran’s words fall on deaf ears as Heinwald was lost in bliss, body clenching around Curran’s dick as his ass was pounded into the mattress. 

“That’s- f-fine, love. I-I...” It doesn’t last much longer after that. Curran loses focus as his thrusts become erratic, hitting Heinwald just right and sending him into a shivering orgasm. He doesn’t register anything else other than the sweet nothings being whispered into his ear. His body arches into Curran’s and pulls him in for a deep kiss as he comes over their chests, feeling a pulsing and stuttering cock deep within him come undone.

They take a few moments to come down from the high, short of breath as Curran collapsed on top of him. Silence fills the room as their breathing evens out, until Heinwald finally has the energy to think again. 

“Curran...ugh, get off me.” 

It takes a few moments for him to respond. Sluggishly, Curran pulls out and collapses beside the mage. 

“M’sorry bout that.” Heinwald is pulled close by strong arms, wrapped entirely in 100% inquisitor as Curran basks in the glorious afterglow of their lovemaking. Heinwald wouldn’t complain, but with the cooling air dusting over his skin and certain fluids drying on his chest and side, it’s only a matter of time before they’d be uncomfortable. He waits a little longer, feeling his lover relax against him as the breeze cools them down. 

“We need to shower...again” There is no verbal response from Curran, but with the way gentle fingers comb through his hair it’s certain that he’s at least listening. “I’d rather not stick to you for the rest of the morning.”

“Y’know, that sounds quite nice, actually.” Chapped lips kiss Heinwald’s temple, and after a few more indulgent moments in intimacy Curran finally decides to get up and hoist his lover into his arms with all the grace a groggy and sore inquisitor can muster. 

“I am perfectly capable of walking, mind you.” Heinwald protests with little mirth. Tracing the edges of Curran’s beard with his fingers and smiling to himself as the short trip to the joined bath marks the beginning of that is turning out to be a very blessed day.

Maybe mornings weren’t so bad after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please like or comment. I live for these :3 
> 
> Also shoot me a message at Puns-n-pickles over on tumblr!


End file.
